Importance
by PrincessCeliel
Summary: *Dedicated to Bookwormgirl47* Rachel feels like she doesn't deserve to be at Camp Half-Blood after getting a rude note, but Percy reminds her how much she means to everyone in camp. This is a friendship fic.


**This is a request for Bookwormgirl47. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. (This is set after The Last Olympian, but before The Lost Hero.)**

Rachel Dare sat outside her cave at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was setting, and the campers were still having plenty of fun before dinner.

She looked at the slip of paper in her hand. The handwriting was beautiful, even though it was littered with spelling mistakes. The gist of it basically said, "Rachel the Oracle is useless. She doesn't even know how to fight. She's just a burden to everyone at camp."

Although Rachel liked to call herself confident, every once in a while, the insecurities would start creeping in. Sometimes, she wondered if she was really that good of an Oracle in the first place. She couldn't even help with deciphering prophecies. Most of the time, she gave out prophecies, and then was pushed aside as the demigods worked them out and fulfilled them.

Now, here in her hand, was proof that the rest of the camp felt the same way. The note was right – she couldn't even defend herself if she had to. She didn't deserve to be at such a wonderful camp with such amazing people.

Rachel hadn't realized that she was crying until her tears dripped onto the piece of paper. In the distance, the conch shell announcing dinner rang out. She wiped away the tears off her cheeks and stared at the dining pavilion, watching as everyone congregated toward the food. She didn't really feel like facing everyone.

"Maybe I should just go home." Rachel whispered out loud. "I'll be the good little girl that Daddy always wanted. If I can't fit in here, I obviously can't fit in anywhere."

She lapsed into silence, trying to decide when to tell Chiron that she wanted to go home.

"Rachel!"

Rachel glanced up to see Percy making his way over to her. She had once thought that she had romantic feelings for him, but the feelings had quickly developed into a sibling bond. She liked to think of him as the caring (if dorky) little brother that she had never had. If there was anyone she didn't want to see her tears, it was Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth noticed that you hadn't come down for dinner, so I figured I would come see what you were doing." Percy grinned at her. "What's up?"

When she didn't answer, he turned serious. "Rachel? Rachel, what's wrong?"

He moved over and sat next to her. "Hey, come on. You don't need to cry. You can tell me anything."

Slowly, Rachel pulled out the note and handed it to him. He spent a good eight minutes reading it, before glancing up at her.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard – uh, read! Rachel, you are so important." Percy told her. "I literally don't know anyone else who has ever hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a plastic hairbrush. Plus, remember that time when you flew a helicopter into Manhattan just so you could warn us? And – oh, remember when Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll were full on screaming at each other and you just calmly walked into the middle of it and made them sit down and talk it out? Camp has never been so quiet! And that time when Grover and Juniper were really upset with each other because they both thought the other one was mad, and you totally fixed the entire problem? Grover still owes you for that, by the way. Oh, and remember when Clarisse got her head stuck in the door, and you figured out how to get it out using butter and soap? That was pretty cool."

Rachel smiled lightly, thinking back to the good memories of Camp Half-Blood.

"Seriously, Rachel, you're like everybody's honorary big sister. If you believe the lies of one jealous person, instead of the truths of all of your friends, then you'll never be happy." Percy stared into her eyes, trying to get her to see how important she really was.

Rachel nodded slowly. "You're right, Percy. I've never felt so welcomed or happy anywhere other than Camp Half-Blood. Even though I'm not a demigod, this is my home."

Percy grinned proudly. "Camp Half-Blood is everybody's home."

Rachel smiled back at him, feeling her confidence flow back within her. "Besides, I can always learn how to fight with you, or Annabeth, or anyone else. Whoever wrote this letter will _always_ be petty, jealous, and mean."

"Promise me you'll never forget how important you are." Percy pleaded.

"I promise." Rachel replied easily. "How can I? You're always around to remind me."

Percy grinned widely. "Awesome! Now, let's go get food. I'm starved!"

He jumped up, and promptly tripped over his untied shoelace and went rolling down the hill. Rachel leaped up and chased after him, doing her best not to burst into laughter.

"Percy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He stopped with a _thud_, right in front of the dining pavilion.

"Annabeth." Rachel called, choking back her laughter. "Your boyfriend tripped."

Everyone got over their shock and began snickering under their breath.

"So dizzy…" Percy muttered. "Why is the sky upside down?"

"I think he hit his head." Rachel added.

Annabeth laughed and scooted over so Rachel could sit next to her. "It's okay. His thick head can handle it."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Rachel grinned, scooping up some desert to offer Apollo. Yes, Camp Half-Blood was definitely home. And no one was ever going to make her think otherwise.


End file.
